This invention relates generally to an aircraft display and more particularly concerns a heads-up aircraft display which allows the pilot to view the display without diverting his attention from the scene ahead.
Prior aircraft heads-up displays employ optical projection of the desired image onto a transparent but reflective surface placed in the pilot's field of view. These displays require bulky and heavy projection devices and also require projection surfaces that partially obstruct the pilot's field of vision. In addition, the pilot can view the projection surface from only a limited number of positions.
There are times, such as in instrument landings and crop dusting, that a pilot must have certain critical flight data on display with as little diversion as possible. It is important that the pilot have a clear field of view without obstruction, without having to turn his head and without having to hold his head in a certain position.
It is an object of this invention to provide a heads-up aircraft display without obstructing the pilot's field of view.
Another object of this invention is to provide a heads-up aircraft display which does not require the pilot to turn his head to view the display.
A further object of this invention is to provide a heads-up aircraft display which does not require the pilot to hold his head in certain positions to view the display.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a heads-up aircraft display which does not require bulky and heavy projection devices.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent hereinafter in the specification and drawings.